Quizzical Laughter
by Allium Banner
Summary: This is a compilement of short stories based off of my answers to the quiz on my profile. This may sound stupid, but it is so funny and definately worth your time to read! Please tell me what you think! Rated T for mild "situations" and angry Gales.
1. Quizzical Laugh Story

**(I replaced this with the original because it needed to be edited.)**

**Ok, so have you guys seen those quizzes that some people have on their profiles, where you list 12 of your favorite characters from the Hunger Games and then answer questions about them? Well…I took one and kept thinking about how each scene that each question talked about would layout; so ultimately, I had to write a story about it. :) I think you guys will get a good laugh from this. So, I'll copy my list of characters onto here, but if you want to see the original questions I'll be posting them as Chapter 2 of this story. And note: the number of each short story goes with the number of the original question, but there isn't a story for ever question, since some don't really work. Enjoy!**

**1. Katniss**

**2. Peeta**

**3. Madge**

**4. Gale**

**5. Rue**

**6. Cato**

**7. Foxface**

**8. Mrs. Everdeen**

**9. President Snow (If he wasn't how he is, there would be no story! So, he rocks!)**

**10. Cinna**

**11. Effie**

**12. Hazelle**

**Quizzical Laughter**

**Story 3**

Hazelle just got home from talking to Mrs. Everdeen. What was she going to do? What was she going to tell her children? Maybe she didn't have to tell them anything, when the baby comes out with dark hair she could blame it on any of the men from the Seam, and Hazelle just has gray eyes, so that's not a problem either.

But what if people find out? The poor baby will probably be claimed a disgrace and shunned…and what would Gale and Katniss say? She comes to the conclusion that her and Mrs. Everdeen need to tell Gale and Katniss the news first.

Later that night, Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen are standing in front of Gale and Katniss, who are sitting on the couch in the Everdeens' house in the Victor's village.

"So what was so important to tell us?" Gale asks with a skeptical look. Hazelle is tempted to scold him, but she's too nervous.

"I'm-I'm-We're," Mrs. Everdeen jesters to Hazelle and herself, "having a baby."

"WHAT? How is that even possible?" Gale screams, while Katniss sits back with wide eyes.

"It's called surgery, honey," Hazelle answers him.

**(Hehe. I like this one. Now, for the story that was the reason I wanted to make this because I really wanted to write a story about these two being a couple.)**

**Story 5 (Peeta's POV)**

Where is she? Is she coming? Cato and I are sitting in a low tree, waiting for the killer girl from my district to show up.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Cato?"

"Of course, don't worry Peeta. I'll protect you," ever since we met in the games he's been set on doing that. I'm glad we both made it to the top 3, but I'm dreading what will come after we kill that Katniss girl.

Suddenly, Katniss comes bolting by, sees the trap we set and stops before it to start looking for us. At the same time, Cato flings a knife and it hits Katniss straight in the skull, and the cannon that signals her death goes off almost immediately.

I'm stock still, staring at the dead girl on the ground. This is probably the deadliest death I've seen the whole Games. "Peeta?" Cato pulls me out of my shock.

"Yeah, Cato?"

"I want you to kill me."

"What? No, you know I can't do that, besides if I go back to my district now they'll probably all hate me."

"But you didn't kill her; I did, and-and I'm too nervous to go back and face my parents. They didn't know about…who I like…until they saw me in the games."

Awe, my boy is nervous to come out to his parents. My parents, on the other hand have known for a while, well my dad at least…I don't want to know how my mom reacted when she saw Cato and I kiss for the first time on TV.

"Let's get down from this tree," Cato says.

"Ok," we get down and walk away from Katniss' dead body, when we get to the edge of the lake I ask Cato, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. When I first saw you speak in your interview, I knew that if I wanted anybody to win this, it's you."

"But…but I don't think I can…"

"Do what?"

"You know? The thing I have to do to win?"

"Here, I'll help you," at this, Cato pulls me into a hug and then kisses me nicely, but then I feel something in my hand, it's a knife, and Cato is pulling it with both of our force into his chest.

"I love you," we both say in unison, and then the knife makes contact.

It's been about five minutes since Cato was stabbed, and I'm sitting by the lake with his head on my lap, as he looks up at me with almost lifeless eyes. I kiss his lips one last time, and then the cannon fires.

**Story 6 (note: in this Rue is like 25 years old and very much alive)**

Rue arrives home, at her apartment in the Capitol. When she won the games so many years ago, she decided that she didn't want to go back to District 11. It just didn't feel right anymore, no place does, but she'll have to make due with the Capitol. President Snow doesn't usually let victors move to the Capitol, but he's always had a certain…liking for Rue, and so when she offered to help Cinna with his new clothes line in order to stay, he said yes.

A little later, there's a knock on the door, so Rue answers it.

"Hi honey," it's Cinna, and he immediately pulls Rue into a nice hug and kiss, oh yah, that's one thing she hasn't told Snow, if he knew he'd have a ball day, and possibly send her back to 11.

"Hi, Cinna, what are you doing here? I just saw you at work," even though she's shocked by his appearance at her apartment she's still smiling because she always loves to see Cinna, no matter where it is.

"I wanted to see you again, and I'm using the fact that we need 3 more dress designs by Friday as an excuse."

The next day at work, Rue has scissors in her mouth and is measuring a piece of fabric, when Cinna walks in, holding the phone at arms length.

"It's President Snow," he says with a quizzical look on his face. Rue's never told him about her…situation.

"Oh, thank you," she replies and shoos him out of her office, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi, Rodger," yes, she gets to call the president by his first name.

"Hello, honey, so I've got a little less work than usual tonight, would you like to come over for dinner?"

Rue takes a deep breath and answers, "Yes. I'd love to," because her life most likely depends on it.

**(Ooh…that one sent shivers down my back. Anyone want to turn that one into an actual story? I'd totally read it.)**

**Story 7 (Now, in this one I'm replacing Foxface with Gale because it makes it MUCH more interesting! Hmmm…Peeta's getting a lot of action in this thing.)**

Hazelle continues to look around the District 13 cafeteria, but she can't find him anywhere. For a boy…oops "man" as she likes to say, since it makes her feel better about the whole situation…with a bad leg he sure is hard to find. Suddenly, she sees him walk in on the arm of Katniss Everdeen, but Peeta makes eye contact with her. She's just about to get up and "relieve" Katniss, when Gale comes and sits down in front of her.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, hi honey," she replies as she continues to stare at Peeta and Katniss struggling to get food," how was school today?"

"You mean training?"

"Oh, Gale, yes, that."

"Mom, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing, ummm, I was going to watch over Peeta for a bit to help out Katniss, so I'll see you back home, bye, love you!" she kisses him on the forehead and continues towards her target.

"Hello you two, now Katniss, dear, you know how I told you would look after Peeta for you some times?"

"Yes…but…"

"No buts, you look tired. I'll take him now," Hazelle notices how Peeta's eyes start to get excited at this.

"Well, we were just about to eat…"

"No, its ok, Katniss, I'm not that hungry anyways, I'll just go take a walk with Hazelle."

"Ummm…ok. Bye."

Hazelle continues to help Peeta out of the cafeteria and down a few hallways, talking to him in her "motherly" tone, until they reach the janitor's closet. They quickly sneak inside and close the door. Suddenly, Peeta's well enough to hold himself up.

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you in the cafeteria," he quickly pins Hazelle up against the wall, holding her close to his body, and begins kissing her deeply, which she returns greatly.

Just as Peeta's got his hand on her butt and is slowly pulling up her shirt, the door opens with a, "What the hell is going on here?"

Peeta and Hazelle quickly pull apart, and Hazelle notices who's at the door. "Gale?" she screams in shock, but before she knows what's happening Gale shoots in the room and punches Peeta in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Gale! Gale! Stop this now! I'm your mother and I command you to stop!"

In his anger, Gale doesn't reply and continues pummeling Peeta, until he's knocked out cold and Hazelle is sitting on her knees next to him crying. Gale stands up, stares at his mother and says, "I don't know who you are."

**Story 8 (Cinna's POV)**

I've been running from the Capitol for almost a month now, ever since I heard that they planned on killing me, so I talked to my Peacekeeper friends and got them to help me fake my death. It's unfortunate that it had to be in front of Katniss…and right before she went into the arena too…I sure hope it didn't affect her thinking in the arena. I'm not exactly sure where the arena was, but I think I heard that it was some where near District 10, so I wouldn't be surprised if I'm almost to my destination, District 13.

Right now, its morning and I'm sitting on a log by my fire, when I hear some leaves rustle behind me. "Who is it? Come out with your hands up! Unless you're a bear, then go away."

Suddenly, there's laughter, and it's not a mocking laugh, but a joyful laugh from a young girl, but not too young, she's probably about Katniss' age.

Then she comes out of the bushes with her hands up, as I ordered, still laughing, which makes her blonde hair shake as she moves her head back and forth while she giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry; I suppose it could be from the excitement of seeing someone I know out in this deserted land, or maybe your bear joke was just that funny," she's smiling a bright white smile at me.

"I know you?"

"No, probably not, but I know you from TV, and through Katniss."

"You're a friend of Katniss'?"

"Was."

"What happened?"

"She died."

"WHAT?" I feel like I'm going to faint. Katniss died? I suppose I knew this day was possible to come, but I never wanted to believe it.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure, um, what's your name?"

"Madge Undersee."

"What are you doing out here in the woods?"

"District 12 was bombed, and the large group of other District 12 refugees left without me, so I started off by myself and I'm heading off towards District 13."

"You believe it's there too?"

"I have to. It's my only chance, so what are you doing out here?"

I tell her about what happened to me, and how Katniss thinks I'm dead while we finish some roots I found earlier, and then we both set off to find our last hope, District 13.

**Story 10 (Background: Foxface won the Hunger Games and became the face of the rebellion)**

**Title: The Fox Den**

Foxface, or more commonly known as Regina Goldsteen, lays in her hospital bed in District 13, tossing and turning from yet another nightmare, when her door opens, and a soft hand shakes her awake.

"Regina, wake up. Everything's ok. I'm here for you."

Regina slowly flickers her eyes awake and recognizes Hazelle Hawthorne sitting on the edge of her bed, "Ha-Hazelle?" The mother had begun to visit Regina frequently, ever sine her son, Gale, started to take an interest in Regina. Their family had arrived after Gale had started to get so sick of the Capitol and what they did to his friend Katniss, that they left to go live in the woods, and eventually came across District 13.

Hazelle pulls Regina into a warm hug. Regina's mother had never hugged her like this, and it starts to make her feel happy and calm, even after all that she's been through in her life.

"Thank you, Hazelle."

Hazelle continues to hug her and replies, "Anytime, my dear, anytime."

**Story 12 (There's two different stories for this one, but I decided to do the two/four story, since it sounds like fun!) **

**Without further to do, I give you Testosterone Maze:**

He just did WHAT with Katniss? Gale is so fed up with Peeta's behavior towards Katniss, and it might also have to do with a bit of jealousy as well, but his anger has sky rocketed as he sits in the District 13 cafeteria, listening to Finnick tell him what he heard Peeta and Katniss doing last night in Peeta's room, which happens to be right next to Finnick and Annie's room. The conversation started as a gossip chat, which Finnick seems to love to have, but now Finnick is starting to notice the reddening shade of Gale's face.

"Gale…" Finnick starts, "I…I thought you were over her?"

"OVER? OVER? HOW CAN I BE OVER HER WHEN NOTHING EVER STARTED? AND NOW THIS PUNK PEETA SHOWS UP AND SUDDENLY SHE'S CHANGING HER IDEA ON A LLLOOOTTT OF THINGS! YAH, HIDE THAT DUMB FOUNDED EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE, FINNICK! WHAT? NEVER SEEN A PISSED GUY BEFORE?" At this, Gale shoots out of his seat and storms off towards Peeta's room, suddenly not very hungry for breakfast anymore.

When Peeta finally answers the door, after lots of loud knocking from Gale, which woke up most of the people who were sleeping in this hallway of the underground. Gale notices that Peeta has messy "bed" head hair and is only wearing boxers, which were put on backwards.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Who?" Peeta asks, trying to act confused.

Gale slams the door and begins to interrogate Peeta, "Oh you know VERY well who I mean! Next time you decide to have sex with a girl that you don't want people to know about don't say her name during the act, when you're right next to 'gossip-aholic' Finnick!"

Peeta pulls his hair, almost ripping it out. "Yah, we did it! So what? I can have sex with whoever I want!"

"Not her!"

"Says who?"

"SAYS ME!"

Peeta laughs, and turns to sit casually on his bed, which has no Katniss in it, since she left hours ago, and turns his head to face Gale and replies, "Look, Gale, I'm sorry to inform you, but as much as you think you do, you don't really have a claim on Katniss."

Gale huffs once and then starts to storm towards Peeta, about to punch him, but Peeta grabs his fist quickly and directs it away; continuing to smirk at Gale. At this, Gale's had enough, and storms away, slamming the door so hard that it almost comes off its hinges.

**Story 13**

Mrs. Everdeen sits by herself in the rocking chair in her family's new house, while she beings to think about what her life is coming to and starts to sing.

Talking to myself and feeling old  
>Sometimes I'd like to quit<br>Nothing ever seems to fit  
>Hangin' around, nothing to do but frown<br>Rainy days and Mondays always get me down  
>What I've got they used to call the blues<br>Nothing is really wrong  
>Feeling like I don't belong<br>Walking around some kind of lonely clown  
>Rainy days and Mondays always get me down<br>Funny but it seems I always wind up here with you  
>It's nice to know somebody loves me<br>Funny but it seems that it's the only thing to do  
>To run and find the one who loves me<br>(*) What I feel is come and gone before  
>No need to talk it out<br>We know what it's all about  
>Hanging around, nothing to do but frown<br>Rainy days and Mondays always get me down  
>Funny but it seems that it's the only thing to do<br>Run and find the one who loves me  
>Repeat (*)<br>Hangin around, nothing do to but frown  
>Rainy days and Mondays always get me down<p>

**(That's "Rainy Days and Monday" by the Carpenters, and probably the ONLY songfic I'll ever write. I'm not very "song savvy" and had to Google in order to find a song to use in the quiz.)**

**Story 15**

Cato and Katniss are in a janitor's closet down in the depths of District 13, and Cato has her pinned tightly between the wall and his body, while she tightly kisses his collar bone and he explores under her shirt. Who knew that they would be inseparable when they escaped the Games together two years ago? It had happened on accident, right after Cato had killed Peeta by stabbing his throat when they were on top of the Cornucopia. Katniss was storming at him in anger, ready to avenge Peeta's death, when Cato said, "Kill me, I deserve it." At this, Katniss had put down her weapon, since she knew how he felt, and they both talked about how they felt like horrible killers now, but both refused to kill the other, so they advised a plan to escape the arena, got out, and were picked up by some District 13 rebels three days later.

So, now they were always with each other, and although they weren't an official couple, you could find them in dark closets every once in a while; standing and groping each other, exactly like they are now.

In the hallway outside of the closet, Hazelle, who showed up in District 13 after escaping the District 12 bombing, walks by and hears odd moaning and sucking noises, so she opens the door to the janitor's closet in a flash. Her eyes almost pop out in horror and her mother instincts take over. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE! That's it! Cato! Go back to your room, and Katniss? Put your shirt back on, and you're coming with me! I'm sure your mother would love to hear how you've been spending your time!" She grabs Katniss' elbow as she fumbles with her shirt and Cato runs away, and leads her back to the apartment that Katniss' family is staying in; semi-glad that it wasn't Gale she caught, but also outraged at the behavior of kids these days.

**Story 17/18**

**Title: Inter-changing Love**

Katniss has a date tonight with Foxface, who she now knows is named Regina, in the Capitol. How they got out of the Games together isn't important, what's important is that Katniss is extremely nervous as she heads in a taxi to the restaurant they're meeting at because tonight she's going to proclaim her love for Regina.

When Katniss arrives at the restaurant, she walks out onto the balcony to their usual table and freezes. Right in front of her is Regina and President Snow sucking face!

"WHAT IN THE-?"

Regina quickly pulls away and turns to face Katniss with an embarrassed and full of pity expression on her face.

"I'm-I'm sorry Katniss…but I've fallen in love with Rodger, and we're going to get married."

Katniss is dumbfounded, "Has this been going on for a while?"

"No, he just showed up tonight, while I was waiting for you and it was love at first site!" At this Snow gives Katniss a cocky smile and it makes her want to puke.

That night, back in her hotel room, Katniss is crying hysterically when there's a knock at her door. She gets up to answer it, wiping the snot and tears from her face with her sleeve, and opens the door to find Effie, whose room is right next door, standing outside.

"Oh Katniss dear! I've been listening to you crying all night. Is everything alright?"

Katniss just simply shakes her head and jesters for Effie to come in and sit on the bed, which she does and then Katniss joins her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katniss tells her everything, from wanting to tell Regina how she felt, to the fact that Snow and Regina are getting married.

"Oh you poor thing!" Effie puts her arm around Katniss, who starts to rest her head on Effie's shoulder, but then realizes that this sort of comfort isn't enough, so she leans in to kiss Effie, who returns it. Then Katniss excitedly pushes Effie flat onto the bed, and they both continue to "enjoy themselves" until morning.

A week later, Katniss is back in her bed in the Victor's Village, trying to fall asleep, when Rue's ghost visits her.

"Rue? What are you doing here?"

"I've seen your troubles lately, Katniss, and the way you try to drown out your sorrows through sex and alcohol, and I came to tell you that you don't have to."

"I don't?"

"No, because your true love is waiting for you in the highest room in the Mayor's house," with this, Rue leaves in a flash of light.

Highest room in the Mayor's house? That's Madge's room! Madge was her true love! With this realization, Katniss gets out of bed, puts some warmer clothes on, and runs all the way to Madge's room. When she gets there, she tells Madge about her new proclaimed love for her, and they kiss, and two years later, get married.

The End

**I had a TON of fun writing this, but it did take about three hours, so please tell me what you thought in a review! Even if it is just to say that it's the cheesiest piece of junk you've ever read. :) Also, if anybody wants to take up any of these ideas and make them into real stories I'm fine with it, but just tell me because I'd like to be able to read it! So thanks for reading everyone! Bye, I'll be looking forward to hearing from you! **


	2. Original Quiz

**This is the original quiz that goes with "Quizzical Laugh."**

**Note: I didn't create this quiz, just the answers to this quiz and the story "Quizzical Laugh" are mine.**

**List twelve characters from your fave Hunger Games in no particular order, then ****answer**** theses questions about them.**

**1. Katniss**

**2. Peeta**

**3. Madge**

**4. Gale**

**5. Rue**

**6. Cato**

**7. Foxface**

**8. Mrs. Everdeen**

**9. President Snow (If he wasn't how he is, there would be no story! So, he rocks!)**

**10. Cinna**

**11. Effie**

**12. Hazelle**

**1) Have you ever read a six/eleven fic?**

Haha. No, but boy do I want somebody to write one now! (Plus it'd be a bit illegal for Effie. ;) )

**2) Do you think four is hot? How hot?**

Oh sexy hot! Woot!

**3) What would happen if twelve got eight pregnant?**

Well...if it was even possible, I'm sure it would be SUPER awkward for Gale and Katniss!

**4) Can you recall any fics about nine?**

Well he's mentioned in almost every single one, but I'm not sure if there's one where he's the main character.

**5) Would two and six make a good couple?**

If they went that they I actually think they would. Peeta would probably be the "girl" in the relationship though, since Cato likes to show off his manliness.

**6) five/nine or five/ten? Why?**

9 and 10 are both WAY too old for Rue, but if she was older I'd have to go with Cinna, since I don't want her to be with some mass killer.

**7) What if seven walked in on two and twelve making out?**

Even though that is pretty awkward, since it's Foxface she would probably just sneak back out without being noticed.

**8) Make up a summary or a three/ten fic?**

Cinna has been running from the Capitol ever since he faked his death in front of Katniss, and one day, after the bombing of District 12, he runs in to Madge Undersee, who is also thought to be dead, and introduces herself to him as Katniss' friend, so Cinna swears to help her, and they both set off to find the legend of District 13. Will they find it?

**9) Is there such a thing as one/ eight fluff?**

I suppose? If a conversation where Katniss barely ackowledges her mom is fluff, then yes.

**10) Suggest a title for a seven/twelve hurt/ comfort fic?**

The Fox Den

**11) Is anything on your fav list about eleven?**

Not specifically, but I think she's mentioned in a lot of them.

**12) Think of a title for a two/four or a two/five?**

2/4 is Testosterone Maze (hehe) and 2/5 is Blank Portrait (Peeta helps Rue start her new life when he finds her alive one day)

**13) If you wrote a song fic about eight, what song would it be?**

Rainy Days and Monday

**15) If you wrote a one/six/twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Warning: If you like Hazelle's bubbly personality, don't read this because she's about to lose it.

**16) When was the last time you read a fic about five?**

I think I might of started to read one a few months ago, but I got bored and stopped.

**17)" (1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (9) runs off with (7). (1) ,heartbroken, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3).**

Katniss and Foxface are in a happy relationship (Ok?) until President Snow runs off with Foxface (I wouldn't put him past it). Katniss, heartbroken, has a hot one-night stand with Effie, then followd the wise advice of (Dead) Rue and finds true love with Madge (Awe...they'd be a cute couple!)

**18) What title would you give this fic?**

Inter-changing Love


End file.
